Sheeps Garden
by UmiHoshi
Summary: I found that someone else had already entered the garden. A tall man, with dark curls and south European tan was studying the roses. He was possibly one of the guests. I planned to leave again, when he gazed towards me.


_Ever since I was small, I had the feeling like there was no one who really needed me.  
I'm clumsy, shy and incompatible. I'm not very reliable or attractive.  
I wonder if there will ever be someone to look at me. Stand alone love me._

"Miranda!" Allen's clear voice sounded, while waving at me, a few meters away.  
"Eh?.... Ah!! Y-yes, I'm coming!" I skipped over to the group of young people, but tripped.  
"Ah! Miranda-san! Are you alright?" Lenalee rushed over to me.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I was just spacing out." I laughed clumsily.  
Both Lenalee and Lavi helped me up.  
"I'm sorry for being such a bother..." I stared at the ground.  
"Eh? Not at all! It's cute about you, Miranda-chan!" Lavi grinned at me.  
"Lavi, don't say such embarrassing things." Lenalee punched him.

_That's right. These 3 young people have accepted me, ever since I became an exorcist.  
Especially Allen-kun and Lenalee-san have dragged me trough a lot of hardship.  
Ever since that day, I know I'm not alone anymore. And that makes me want to smile._

"Ah, that reminds me. This is the first time you're back in your old hometown since you joined the order, isn't it?" Allen-kun smiled towards me.  
"Y-yes it is." I stared at the ground, a little flustered. I fell silent for a while, but eventually stopped.  
"E-ermm..... Will you 3 still need me?" I asked, a little insecure.  
"What are you talking about, Miranda-chan? Of course we'll need you! You're our number one healer down here, y'know?" Lavi softly flicked against my head.  
"No, no, that's not what I mean!... ermm... There's somewhere I'd like to go... can I be dismissed for a while?"  
"Oh? That's rare, Miranda-san having a request. Sure you can, be sure to come back at the Inn on time though!" Lenalee patted my back for a little.  
I bowed. "Thank you!" And I skipped off.

_One of the very first jobs I had was working in the garden of a landlord. It was rather hard work, but I enjoyed spending my time in the garden. It was my job to choose the best roses and harvest them for table decorations, during dinners.  
I messed up though, and I was fired.  
But the landlady pitied me and gave me the key to the garden. I could always take a strawl around if I felt like it._

This time was the same. I just wanted to take a quick look, to regain some old memories.  
But when I arrived, I noticed a party was going on. I doubted to go inside, since I would stand out in my usual clothing.  
Then I realized Lenalee had bought me a dress earlier. I had carried it along in my suitcase and had almost forgotten it.  
A little embarrassed, I hid myself behind the bushes and changed.  
It was a very beautiful dress. Mostly white, with orange stripes, making one think it would be peach coloured. The lower part widened and a modest orange ribbon on my chest.  
I felt a little more confident now and set foot towards the part of the garden where the roses were.

But there, I found that someone else had already entered the garden. A tall man, with dark curls and south European tan was studying the roses. He was possibly one of the guests, I could tell from his dark suit and top hat.  
I planned to leave again, when he gazed towards me. A smile formed on his face and he spoke to me:  
"Did you sneak out as well?" His voice was deep and low, but very inviting.  
I didn't quite know what to do, so I shook my head.  
"Hoh? Then... what?"  
"I-I-I-I'm M-Mi-Miranda L-Lotto. Nice to meet you!" I bowed deeply. I realized he wasn't really asking for my name, but I didn't really know what else to say either.  
He chuckled. "It's a pleasure, Miranda-san." He walked up to me and took my hand. He gently pressed his lips on it.  
I felt my cheeks burn and quickly took my distance.  
"I'm sorry. Did I embarrass you?" his smile was so friendly. His eyes were so dark and yet soft. I felt like drowning in them.  
Now that I saw him from closer by, I also saw he had a small mole underneath his left eye. It looked a little silly, but it suited him well.  
"Will you talk to me for a while, Miranda-san? Attending these kinds of parties is my job, but I'm not very keen on crowds. I left for the garden with that reason, but I wouldn't mind some company."  
"I-I don't mind at all, I'd love to!" I blurred out, then blushed. He only laughed kindly in return.

He took me to a bench, placed in the middle of the rose garden and we spoke for several hours. It seemed like only seconds to me, though. He was so kind and warm. And so easy to talk to. I could talk to him about anything I wanted. I didn't tell him about my job though, since it might seem rather odd. But after telling him a lot about myself, it seemed like he perfectly understood me.  
There were also moments where we didn't speak at all. We just enjoyed the music coming from the grand hall and each other's company.  
He hardly told me anything about himself though. I managed to find out he was from Portugal and that he was here with his brother and niece for political affairs, but nothing more. I never managed to catch his name either.  
I didn't mind not knowing too much, though. His guanine smile cleaned my heart and his soft voice ringed in my ears.  
_I wished to spend the rest of my life like this, forever. Together with this mysterious Portugalian man._

At some point, I felt him take my hand.  
"Do you know the waltz?" He asked me.  
I didn't quite understood what he meant. He chuckled.  
"Will you dance with me?" He stood up and gently pulled me along.  
"D-dance!? Ow no! I can't dance at all! I'm far too clumsy! I'll stand on your feet and I'll do it all wrong and I-"  
He pressed his finger against my mouth and smiled. "I'll teach you."  
I felt him wrap his arm around my weight. He was so close now.  
"Now, follow me." He whispered.  
"Back. Side, close, side. Fore, side, close, side. Back. Side, close, side. Fore, side-"  
I repeated his words and stared at our feet. I somehow managed to follow. His arm felt so warm around my weight.  
"Don't look at your feet. Just relax and look ahead of you."  
I did as he told me. I tried to avoid his dark eyes, but they kept on inviting me back, to drown in them.  
I felt rather tense, but very happy, waltzing with him, in the midst of all the roses.  
But at some point, it just should have happened:  
I tripped. I felt like dying that moment, making such a mistake in front of him. I wanted to disappear from in front of his eyes. I didn't wish for him to see me this hopeless.  
At that moment, I felt him wrap his second arm around me and I felt my head land against his chest. His beautiful hat had fallen on the ground.  
When I came to, I felt him hold me firmly.  
"Are you alright?" He asked me. I wanted to quickly run away from him, but didn't have the courage to move.  
I just stared at him. And he stared back. His dark eyes narrowed and became even gentler. I closed my eyes as a response. I felt his hair brush against my front head. His lips slowly, carefully touched mine and-

"Miranda! Where are you, Miranda!?" It was Allen-kun's voice. I realized I should have met u with everyone hours ago.  
I turned of from the young man, in the direction of where Allen-kun's voice was coming from.  
"a-Allen-kun. I'm over here!" I called for him as I let go of the man's warm embrace.  
I saw Allen-kun run up to us, followed by Lenalee and Lavi. I waved at them.  
'Miranda-chan, where were you!? You made us worry, y'know?" Lavi whined a little.  
"I-I'm so sorry! I was just having a good time, that's all! And I wasn't alone, this man was-" I turned to where he should have been, but he had vanished.  
"Who are you talking about, Miranda? I didn't saw anyone when I ran up here."  
"Ah, Miranda-san! You're wearing the dress we bought! It looks so good on you!"  
"Y-Yes.... but...."  
"Let's head back, kay? We're all tired." Lavi stretched himself.  
"I could stuff myself with four cows, really!"  
"Let's go, okay, Miranda-san?"  
"..... Yes...."

_The report of innocence being located turned out to be wrong, so we had to return to Home the next day. When I think of it, meeting the young Portugalian gentleman might have all just been a dream. It most certainly had seemed that way.  
But I didn't want to say farewell to that dream yet. I had to know.  
I quietly snuck away from Allen-kun and the others and headed back to the garden._

When I came there, as expected, I did not find him. I searched and waited for a while, but there was no trail of him.  
I just wanted to give up and return to the rest, broken heartedly, when I heard voices.  
I ran in the direction of where the sound had come from and there I saw him.  
I wanted to run up to him and embrace him, but I stopped myself. There was someone with him. Someone who I will never forget. Road Kamelot!  
"Tyki-nii! Where were you the whole evening yesterday!? You had promised me at least one dance."  
"Sorry Road. Things just came in between and I didn't get the chance."  
"Yeah right! You had just ran of to relax, didn't you? That's Tyki Mikk for you! You're damn lucky daddy coffered up for you!"  
His face was slightly sad and tired. There wasn't much left from his gentle smile of yesterday. But it was him. Even when his tan turned into a grey colour and his dark eyes faded to gold, I could recognise him all the same.  
I was shocked. It pained me so much.  
It pained me to see him with that girl who caused Allen-kun and Lenalee-chan to suffer so much.  
It pained me to see him with such a skin tone and the stigma on his brow.  
It pained me to realize he was my enemy. That he might have realized so all along and didn't tell me.  
And it pained me that I couldn't hate him. I couldn't push away that sorrowfull feeling of comfort he had given me.  
He had made me feel so happy, as if there was someone there who enjoyed having me around. Someone who would smile because I'm there. Someone who had even kissed me.  
He had talked to me so casually. We had laughed and danced. There were so many things we had agreed in. I had wanted to stay with him forever.  
He noticed me and turned his face towards my direction. Our eyes met. His eyes were sad, but he forced a smile on his face for me. He pressed his index finger against his lips, as if he wished to say 'This is our little secret'.

_I was in love with him.  
I had fallen in love with the Noah, Tyki Mikk.  
I had fallen in love with my enemy. Someone who wouldn't doubt to hurt my friends or me.  
With someone who was not supposed to smile to me so clearly. With such warm eyes, such warm hands, such soft lips.  
Someone I should not have fallen in love with.  
But most of all, I fell in love with the smiling gentleman in the rose garden._

_-------------------------the end_

omg! Someone, crucify me!  
I don't even support this coupling! And I made Road-chan look like such a brat!  
And most of all: Allen and Road were in a radius of 100 meter away from each other, yet nothing happened! same for lenalavi!  
I don't think anyone'll ever agree in my little TykiXMira fantasy xD a well, I think Miranda's cute with any one, next to Krory (for he is Eliade's only!)  
Personally, I support MiraXNoise!  
But I saw this picture (the preview image on my DA account) and the story just burst out!  
I have a mega-art block right now, so writing is all I can do right now. I just hope it turned a little well. I personally think Miranda was a little to easily convinced that this lord Tyki Mikk was her prince on the white butterfl-.... horse!  
My second DGM fic, and still no proper AllenXRoad. Guess who will be stabbed with candles tonight?  
Sorry for making you another rival, demoniclady-chan ^~^''''


End file.
